


Sinbalendin

by CometNocta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 8, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Victuuri Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometNocta/pseuds/CometNocta
Summary: Une Saint Valentin presque comme les autres à Saint Pétersbourg. Presque.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Saint Valentin  
> Jour 8 de la Victuuri Week 2017.

Lorsque Yuuri se réveilla ce matin-là, leur lit avait été envahi par une armée de petites boîtes de toutes les couleurs. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, peinant à distinguer la nature de tous ces petits cubes à dominance de rose et de rouge sans ses lunettes. Il se releva tant bien que mal, entraînant dans son mouvement la chute d’une escarmouche de petits sachets. Cherchant Victor des yeux, il finit par repérer la silhouette de son amant dans l’encadrement de la porte, les bras chargés de toujours plus de petites boîtes. Il s’arma de ses lunettes et découvrit sur ses genoux une foule de boîtes de chocolats toutes plus lumineuses les unes que les autres, aux rubans compliqués et aux emballages criards.

« G’est-ce guessé que dou ça ? Demanda-t-il à Victor, encore plus enrhumé que la veille. »

Les mots buttaient contre sa gorge endolorie et son nez pris refusait de prononcer la moindre consonne correctement. 

« J’ai relevé la boîte aux lettres, s’amusa l’autre en le rejoignant sur le lit. Comment tu te sens, par rapport à hier ? »

Les doigts de Victor caressèrent gentiment sa joue, dégageant de ses tempes une mèche de cheveux qui menaçait de rentrer dans ses yeux. Yuuri soupira et se laissa tomber contre l’autre homme, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa douceur.

« Boarf, marmonna-t-il contre sa clavicule. Toujours l’imbression d’être une édorbe barbite de rôti. »

Victor sourit malgré-lui. L’Anglais de Yuuri prenait un accent incompréhensible à cause de son nez bouché et il avait terminé sa phrase en Japonais. Il n’avait toutefois pas besoin de traducteur pour comprendre le ton gémissant de son amant, ou interpréter sa voix rauque et fatiguée. Yuuri se laissa bercer de longs instants contre l’odeur familière et rassurante de Victor, la tête toujours perdue dans les limbes de la maladie. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes le tira de sa torpeur.

« Tu devrais pas m’embrasser, tu vas domber balade doi aussi … »

Pour toute réponse, Victor l’embrassa encore. Yuuri ne protesta pas une seconde de plus et se laisser renverser contre les coussins, accueillant le poids du corps de Victor contre le sien avec un soupir de plaisir. L’autre homme se lova contre lui, et sa cheville expulsa du lit une boîte de chocolats particulièrement rose. La lumière se fit soudainement dans l’esprit fatigué de Yuuri. La Saint Valentin. Cette invasion de boîtes et de lettres rosâtres était due à l’enthousiasme exacerbé de leurs fanclubs respectifs, à tous les coups. Les mains se Victor se frayèrent un chemin sous le tissu léger de son pyjama et Yuuri frissonna, repoussant brutalement son amant pour éternuer au creux de son coude. Victor fronça les sourcils, l’air concerné par son état. Yuuri marmonna quelques excuses, que l’autre balaya d’un revers de la main.

« Tu devrais te recoucher, fit-il doucement

—  Ça va aller. Je fais que dorbir depuis hier, j’ai besoin de m’aérer un peu. »

Son aération se restreignit toutefois à un tour sur le balcon. Le froid le fit de nouveau éternuer violemment, il opéra une retraite stratégique et se glissa sous une grosse couverture polaire, se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Makkachin le rejoignit avec un jappement heureux, profitant de sa présence pour réclamer un grattage de ventre en bonne et due forme. Il ne se sentait pas très frais. Victor le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un bouillon de légumes dans la main. Yuuri s’en saisit fébrilement, les doigts peu assurés. Il laissa Victor allumer la télé et parcourir les programmes russes, l’esprit à moitié dans les vapes.

La journée passa dans une sorte de brouillard pâteux, et lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu’il s’était encore endormi sur le canapé. Il jeta un regard perdu à la grande horloge. Seize heures. Victor, installé confortablement face à lui avec son ordinateur portable, se redressa lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il était réveillé.

« Comment tu te sens ? répéta-t-il, inlassablement préoccupé. »

Yuuri marmonna une réponse inintelligible dans sa barbe. Victor débrancha son ordinateur et le posa sur la table derrière-lui, faisant de la place entre ses bras. Yuuri se traîna jusque dans sa chaleur et se laissa bercer de longues minutes par la présence de Victor, jusqu’à ce qu’un gargouillement résonne dans le salon.

« Faim ? 

— Moui … On a des trucs sucrés ? J’ai envie de sucré, baragouina Yuuri, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans le dos du canapé.

— On a une centaine de boîtes de chocolats, sourit Victor. »

Yuuri se redressa.

« Va pour le chocolat. »

Lorsque les grandes cloches de Saint Isaac sonnèrent les six heures du soir, tous deux étaient encore en atelier dégustation sur le lit. Yuuri avait retrouvé des couleurs et prenait un plaisir sans fin à ouvrir les emballages des boîtes roses et rouges.

« Yuuri, fit soudainement Victor, est-ce que tu te sens de sortir ce soir ? »

Un chocolat à demi dans la bouche, l’intéressé s’immobilisa.

« Euh … Je préfèrerais rester au chaud, avoua-t-il à demi-mot. Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? 

— J’avais réservé une table au Palkin pour huit heures, mais on peut annuler, sourit gentiment Victor. »

Yuuri baissa la tête, posa le chocolat dans sa main et s’excusa platement. Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de véritablement célébrer la Saint Valentin. Pour lui, le mois de février était un mois d’entraînements, de compétitions et de voyages en tous genres, et personne n’avait encore été à ses côtés le soir du 14 février. L’année précédente, Victor et lui avaient été séparés par de nombreux kilomètres et un grand décalage horaire. La prise de conscience frappa Yuuri. Venait-il de ruiner leur première Saint Valentin ? Un poids de plomb lui tomba sur le cœur. La nausée lui vint soudainement et il repoussa la boîte de chocolats, écœuré. Victor le vit, bien évidemment, et posa gentiment sa main sur sa joue, scrutant ses yeux.

« душа мой, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Yuuri serra les dents. Il était malade, fatigué, et ses nerfs semblaient sur le point de lâcher. Il ne voulait pas ruiner la soirée de Victor, ni faire tomber à l’eau sa petite surprise romantique, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas d’aller au restaurant. Rien que les chocolats dans son estomac commençaient à lui retourner le cœur. Il s’excusa une nouvelle fois. Bon sang, il était vraiment un petit-ami médiocre. Malade le jour de la Saint-Valentin, incapable de prendre sur lui pour aller célébrer leur relation au Palkin avec Victor, et une éternelle source de déceptions. Oh, et parfait, il était au bord des larmes. Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas un soir de Saint Valentin, pas alors qu’il avait déjà suffisamment blessé Victor.

« Yuuri, amour, explique-moi. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? C’est cette histoire de restaurant qui te met mal ? »

Les doigts de Victor caressèrent les siens, restés sur le matelas. Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Chu pas un bon petit-ami, avoua-t-il d’un souffle, la gorge serrée et douloureuse. »

Victor lui saisit les épaules fermement, et força son regard à rencontrer le sien.

« Yuuri. On s’en fout, c’est un restau. On pourra en refaire plein, toute notre vie, quand on le souhaite, et quand tu ne seras pas malade.

— Mais la Sinbalendin …

— … Aura lieu aussi l’an prochain, coupa Victor. Mon amour pour toi n’a pas besoin d’un jour par an pour se rappeler qu’il existe, il vit en moi à chaque instant. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Yuuri. Le meilleur petit ami dont j’aurais pu rêver, et je t’assure que je me fiche qu’on n’aille pas au restaurant ce soir. On ira demain. Tu m’aimeras encore demain ?

— Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation, les larmes aux yeux. Bien ébidemment.

— Alors on ira demain. Ou après-demain. Quand tu seras guéri. Mais ne pense pas un seul instant que tu n’es pas un bon petit ami, parce que tu es le meilleur, le meilleur petit ami, le meilleur amant, le meilleur fiancé dont je puisse rêver, débita-t-il en un seul souffle. Tu es mon or, Yuuri. »

Les larmes jaillirent malgré lui. Victor le serra contre lui, fort, au plus près de son cœur. Il oubliait parfois à quel point l’anxiété de Yuuri pouvait peser sur sa confiance en lui, et cela même en dehors du patin. Ils demeurèrent l’un contre l’autre de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’une quinte de toux ne force Yuuri à s’éloigner.

« Mets-toi sous la couette, je vais prendre une douche rapide et je te rejoins. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et se glissa sous les draps. Victor en profita pour appeler le restaurant et annuler leur réservation, nourrir Makkachin qui tournait dans le salon, et attraper au passage son ordinateur portable resté sur la table basse. Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Yuuri s’était changé et emmailloté sous les draps, son portable dans une main, la boîte de mouchoirs dans l’autre.

« Passe le bonjour à Phichit de ma part, fit Victor lorsqu’il remarqua l’interface de skype sur le téléphone bleu. »

Ce dernier sourit faiblement mais tapa sur le clavier tactile une réponse à son ami. Victor se lova contre lui, une main serrée sur l’ordinateur face à eux, sur leurs genoux. Il lança le film d’un doigt et soupira de plaisir lorsque Yuuri éteignit son téléphone pour venir se blottir contre lui, la tête pelotonnée au creux de son épaule.

Victor décrocha du film au bout de vingt minutes et se mit à jouer avec les mains de Yuuri, retraçant du bout des doigts le contour de ses phalanges, appréciant le contact métallique de l’alliance brillant à sa main droite. A l’empreinte des lèvres qui se posèrent sur la peau de son cou, Victor sut que Yuuri ne suivait plus le film non plus.

Ils s’endormirent serrés l’un contre l’autre, alors que le film jouait encore, abandonné au bout du lit, en équilibre précaire sur leurs chevilles.

Victor jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Yuuri s’endormit avec l’envie de laisser le temps se figer.

Le sommeil l’exauça.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette petite aventure cette semaine, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retours, encore moins aussi positifs, et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à vivre cette Victuuri Week ! Si vous souhaitez me retrouver sur mon grand projet d'écriture, j'écris une fiction originale à cette adresse : http://Mystic-Connection.skyrock.com et vous y serez toujours les bienvenus ! Je ne m'interdis bien évidemment pas de revenir mettre mon grain de sel dans le fandom de Yuri on Ice, mais ce projet est et sera toujours ma priorité !  
> Avec mes plus belles ondes à vous tous, et une marmite de chocolat ! ♥  
> ~Comet
> 
>  
> 
> Publié le 14 février 2017


End file.
